Fateful Love
by CrapEater
Summary: What did really happen between Ginny, Dean and Corner, before Ginny started dating Harry? This is a sweet romance.


This is an edited version of "For The Sake of Love". I changed alot. But it should follow the same plot.

**Opening**

The golden rays of setting sun filled the hallways. Ginny's brisk pace slowed down, as something caught her eyes outside the window. She strained her eyes to make out the details in the dim twilight. The backs of two figures in Quidditch uniform walked together holding on to their broom sticks and each other. The taller one had messy short hair and was in red, while the shorter figure was in blue, with her dark hair in pony tail. _I guess the rumor is true_, she thought. She watched for a little bit longer, and then turned her gaze round to face an empty wall. Her warm grey eyes shut her out of the world. He was not hers, and she understood it too late.

"You alright?" a deep voice sounded, piercing most private place in Ginny's mind. She quickly faced the speaker to discover Dean there.

"I'm fine," She sighed, trying to hide her eyes from Dean, "all that potions' homework has being overwhelming me lately. I need a break." Ginny was about to resume her busy pace, ready to march off.

"Well, take care. Don't push yourself so hard."

"Thanks, Dean." Ginny looked back, grinning.

Dean leaned over the window frame, to notice two figures about to be hidden by the edge of a tall tower of Hogwarts. His eyes became pensive for a minute with a hypothesis.

"Wait, Ginny!" His voice boomed through the hallway. She turned around again. "I was just going to the library. It's the same way."

Ginny nodded, halting a bit, "Yeah, same here." As Dean caught up to her, she asked curiously, "Watcha studying for??"

"You know that essay for Professor McGonagall, that's due tomorrow…"

"Hmm… yeah, I heard about it from Hermione." They climbed stairs one after another, skipping from time to time the missing steps.

"Well gatta finish it. Only have 4 inches written so far. 8 more to go." Dean sulked.

"Woa, isn't it due tomorrow? It took Hermione all Saturday afternoon to finish." Ginny stated.

"Yeah, I know. What am I going to do?" Dean's eyes widened. As a step disappeared under Ginny's foot abruptly, she lost balance. Dean quickly caught her by her arm just in time, and pulled her up.

"Thanks"

"No problem."

The conversation died down, as both of them seemed to focus on making sure that there was something solid underneath their feet. Silence overwhelmed, and a train of thoughts carried Dean's mind back a moment ago to the scene by the window frame in the hallway. It somehow brought jealousy in him. But on the other hand he was concerned for Ginny. Although here they were, talking just as usual, he felt like something wasn't right. Dean always was in the shadow of Harry's glory, in the shadow of Harry's many victories of Quidditch, and courageous adventures. He was nothing special like Harry. He felt tiny. _Why would Ginny ever fall for me? I should just give up. We both should just give up, I on Ginny, and Ginny on..._ He admitted finally.

A string of fiery pain pierced Ginny's heart, and she felt sickening sensation welling up from deep inside herself. _I must not think about it, _she thought to herself. She breathed in deep, inhaling the familiar aroma of the ancient castle, her second home. And by doing so, she focused her mind, in the direction she wanted it to go.

Only as they flew over the last staircase, landing on the secure stone of the hallway, did they resume their conversation.

But they quitted down once again, as the boys in black robes with ember embroidery appeared around the turn of the hallway leading to the library. The blonde boy looked as if he had snot under his nose. When he spotted Ginny, his grim smirk widened.

"Congratulations to your brother for making the keeper. A sad day finally came for Gryffindor, to be running so low on good candidates so pathetically." Draco Malfoy sniggered. Ginny and Dean walked passed them, without showing any signs of hearing the remark.

Once they reached the library, Ginny whispered, "I'm glad they left. Now we don't have to deal with them."

"You got that right," nodded Dean.

In the library warm lights running on pure magic illuminated the book shelves. The quietness of the library always gave Dean a sensation of peace. But Dean was left in a state of vexation as Corner (Ginny's boyfriend) appeared from behind the tall bookshelf with big smile on his face. He felt happiness radiating from Ginny too.

"Hey Michael!" Ginny said excitedly and rushed upon Corner with hugs.

"Hi Ginny." The couple exchanged a cute embrace. Then Corner turned over to face Dead, "Oh, Hello Thomas,"

"Hello Corner." Dean felt awkward for a while. "Well I gatta find some material to write my Transfiguration essay."

Corner nodded, "I heard from my friend that there is some great material for it in 18th Century Transfiguration Section."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

And with that Dean walked off. The couple set down, at an unbearably close distance, whispering and giggling.

"No way! You got tickets to see Nightmare!" Dean heard Ginny exclaim.

"Shhhhh," was Corner's quick response, fearful of the grumpy librarian.

Dean was left in puzzlement, wondering what a Nightmare was. But to him when Ginny was happy, his When Ginny was happy, Dean's spirit would lift up. But he just had a wish, that it would be he who would bring that happiness to her.


End file.
